The present invention pertains to a microscope equipped with attachable illuminating devices, comprising within its stand at least one electric structural element for the illumination of the microscope and within or on its stand at least one connecting device for the mechanical flanging connection of an externally electrically supplied lamp housing attachment, or alternatively, for the simultaneous mechanical and electrical connection of a lamp housing attachment with an internal electrical supply.
Microscopes with a socket for the insertion of a built-in light, for example, a low voltage incandescent lamp, are known. In connection with such microscopes, the incandescent lamp is first pressed into a lamp holder and secured therein by turning, whereupon the lamp socket, equipped with a plug connection, is connected to the corresponding plug-in outlet on the microscope stand. If, in place of this built-in light, another source of light (e.g., with a higher capacity or with different physical characteristics of radiation) is required, then in the case of the known microscopes an illuminating tube with different dimensions must be mounted at the base of the microscope, or another connecting tube must be provided in the area of the back of the microscope stand. Only then is it possible to insert the other source of light, together with its lamp holder, into these intermediately-flange-mounted adapters or reducing sockets, thus effecting their mechanical and optical connection with the microscope.
Microscopes with permanently built-in sources of illumination, for example, in the base of the microscope, are also known. The insertion of stronger or physically different sources of light is, however, either entirely impossible with these devices, or may be accomplished only at the cost of complicated modifications of the apparatus.